Talking About Fumik
Back to 2010 Logs Optimus Prime Protofire Murusa :It hasn't been long since Optimus sent out the meeting signal, but he's already somewhat anxious. Not so much of being out here, alone, though no doubt security would have something to say about that if they were aware of his actions. (To which he would point out that an entire fleet of them nearing Crystal City would have been noticeable at best.) No - the Prime is by some cover, scanners active, but his attention on the small card in his hands that he turns over slowly. :He hasn't been around long enough to recognize it. And with the strangeness of the whole circumstance...he's just hoping whoever is responsible, doesn't try again while he's so far out. :And, well, that he can get the answers he seeks. There was a faint reflecting light off the mountains, and a form cruises in between them... a hovercraft on its' highest bank as it slides along, gold and red in coloration. Slowing as it approached Prime, it transformed into Protofire, landing a distance away before moving to walk closer "Ah. It is you." he smiled "Protofire has been sent on behalf of the Hierophant. :Optimus Prime looks up at the reflection, optics narrowing slightly before he recognizes the form. Nodding to himself, he straightens up, arms resting at his sides as Protofire approaches. "Thank you for coming. Will you give my good wishes to him?" he adds, inclining his head slightly. If he's smiling, it's impossible to tell with the plate over his face Murusa pulls up alongside of Protofire in her hover van form, then transforms and nods to Prime. "We will, worry not Optimus Prime." she states softly. "Indeed, as Murusa claims it will be done. But what did you desire the wisdom of Crystal City for, Matrix Bearer? " asks Protofire curiously, striding forwards and reaching a hand out to prime's arm in greeting. :Murusa earns herself a brief once-over and a nod of greeting. And as Protofire approaches, Optimus reaches out his own arm to return the gesture...albeit, the one with the card in his hand. :"There was an attempt on the Matrix Flame, yesterday," he says solemnly, quietly. "The Autobots and I were able to stop him - but this card was left. I am curious if you, or any other of Solarix's would recognize the symbol upon it." The hand takes the card instead as it is intercepted, and Protofire turns the card over... flipping it one way, then another before it seems, finding the correct orientation. His face slides into more serious lines "This was on the mech? What happened to the flame?" he asked. Murusa nods back to Prime, a smile gracing her lips. She cocks her head slightly as she listens to what the mech has to say, then steps closer to observe the card that he shows to Protofire to see if perhaps she'd recognize it. :"The Flame is safe." Optimus briefly looks towards Murusa again, then cycles his vents. "However, I have reason to believe that part of its power was purloined." It's pretty clear that he isn't very happy about this - whether because it's a failure of his own, or the fact someone did it in the first place, remains to be seen. Long distance to Protofire: Murusa nods so telling me to recognize it? Murusa's lips lose that smile the moment she sees the symbol on that card. A hard glint appearing in her optics. "This is the sign of Fumik Tzu, who was a gangster when I was much younger. Back then he caused issues collecting items representing fire or flame." she states, then looking up from the card and right in the optics of the Prime, "It is within his interests to go after the Matrix Flame." "not so much representing, but MADE of fire. Like the Matrix Flame." notes Protofire in agreement, handing it back to Prime as he ponders, wings flicking "He uses such sacred lights in a formula he created to ensure he would never ail or have to be rebuilt - upgrades can only go so far after all. It seems that he has run out, and must now work on a new formula. HE will need three sparks from three Flames to do so." :"Fumik Tzu." It's not a name Optimus recognizes offhand, but now that he has somewhere to start, he can have it researched. "And he's after a formula? I wonder what other Flames he could be after. Unless it's possible to use three of the same?" :And if that's the case - then he needs to find a way to better secure the ancient power before it's once again compromised. Murusa inclines her head to Protofire, "No doubt he will be after the other known artifacts with fire, including the flame at either the monastery or the Temple of Primus, if he hasn't already done so." she states, "I'll notify my Angels to double guards over at both locations with regular sweeps.” then she pauses, glancing at Protofire. "Do the Decepticons possess such a flame?" "They... do, yes." notes Protofire "But I do not know where Megatron keeps it. The sparks can be acquired directly from the Matrixes themselves, but of course.' he smirks at Prime "THAT is much harder one could say." "I think he needs three different ones, although I admit, I am not sure. The formula is called Nucleon Vitae... I have never made it myself, but I was once a bit of a hindrance to him years ago." :Optimus Prime shakes his head grimly. "If Fumik Tzu can manage to touch the Matrix while I bear it, I will consider it a lack of guard upon my part and he's welcome to the spoils. I will keep hope for your Angels," he says to Murusa. "It may well be that he is ailing, as I was told, and this is what he /needs/...but the methods he has used so far make me more inclined to stop him rather than help him. Protofire - is this mech a danger? Should there be a greater effort to stop him?" "He can be a danger if he is so inclined." Turning, Protofire begins to pace - a sign of nervousness to those who knew him "He is very cunning, and his mechs are loyal to the death and quite skilled at subterfuge and sneakery. Your prisoner may very well go missing though no fault of your guards. I agree his methods are not always... the best. But mechs get desperate. We should do something about him, one way or another. A mech is not made to live forever in such a natural state. You become ... stretched out. Tired." he stops again, voice softening. Murusa smiles slightly to the well wished. "My Angels are good at their job, as are all guards for Crystal City. I am sure that we can at least prevent some sort of infiltration or cease an egress from the city if not just keeping one of his people out. If need be, we could shut the city gates to all that do not live in the city itself." she states matter of factly. Looking toward Protofire now as he begins to pace. "Mechs that deny the Well of All sparks as he does so willingly for as long as he has will do anything to obtain what he desires. And I do mean anything. He is a danger to all." :Watching Protofire as he paces, Optimus's optics seem to darken. "If that is the case, then I hope we will have learned something before then. I agree, stretching out one's life is far from natural. The only reason we found the mech was because the Flame itself warned me," Optimus warns Murusa. "I implore you, do not take this lightly." "Indeed. It is one thing to be upgraded as I, to live so long. But not to do so with Nucleon. That is wrong." agrees Protofire to that, glancing from one to another. "He used to have a base here in the Crystal Mountains, to the far east. Not many go there. There is nothing there to see usually." Murusa assures firmly, "I am not taking this lightly, Optimus Prime. We will protect our city and all within it to the death." :Optimus bows his head slightly in what could be interpreted as apology to Murusa. "I believe you," he says honestly, before returning full attention to Protofire. "In the mountains?...I may take a look, before I return to Iacon." "A word of warning; do not go alone. He is still as cunning as always it seems. You need to approach him gently. Perhaps a lure of another Flame could bring him out." muses Protofire, rubbing his chin. Murusa inclines her head to Prime, then hms, "He is one that will offer trade if subterfuge doesn't work. Though what he may offer you would not be worth the Flame he gets for it." :Optimus crosses his arms across his chest, shaking his head. "I told his agent that the Flame was not up for negotiation, and I am inclined to stand by my word. But another...I would need more information upon it, if I wished to follow that path. And time to plan." :He bows his head. "You both have been very helpful to me. You have my thanks." "If he got a portion, then he is more likely to leave you alone now that you are aware of his actions." reassures Prime "It is the other Flames that are now his focus. Indeed. We will make plans of our own without you Prime. Primus watch over you." he bows deeply Protofire says, "Thank you also, for coming with me Murusa." Murusa inclines her head to Prime, "May Primus watch over you, Optimus Prime." then a smile to Protofire, "Always at your service, Protofire." :"I will admit," Optimus says dryly, "that the first thoughts on my processor would be to arrange a trap, offering your own if he cannot obtain it - but that is only so likely to work. Primus watch over you two as well," he continues, following the blessing with one of his own - "Take care of yourselves." :Well, maybe it's a friendly order. Or suggestion. "I like how you think Prime. Keep all options open." notes Protofire, and smiles as he turns to depart, offering an arm to Murusa. Murusa takes the arm of Protofire, "Something to think about, thank you Optimus." she notes with a smile, "And you take care as well." :"Indeed." And with that, Optimus turns to go as well, with plenty on his processor to mull over during the long drive back to Iacon, Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Fumik TP